


Mornings with Apple Pie

by SweetDreamsPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Apple Pie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's really short and sweet, M/M, Wonwoo is bad in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda
Summary: Hmm. The apple pie is quite sweet. It’s good. Just like Junhui.He met Junhui’s eyes.Junhui smiled, “Morning, Wonwoo.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 33





	Mornings with Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet, short and fluffy. Inspired by the apple pie I’m eating while writing this. Yes I am that shallow XD. Side note though, do be careful in the kitchen. Also, a reminder that this is a work of pure fiction and not to be taken any more seriously :D

There had been a storm sweeping through the area, bringing wind and rain. Wonwoo sighed as he glanced up from the game he was playing to observe the branches of the tree outside the window sway helplessly in the wind. 

Unfortunately, because of this sudden cold wave, Junhui had caught a cold and was sleeping off the medicine he’d taken in the morning. 

Basically, this entire situation left Wonwoo being unable to cuddle with his boyfriend, very bored, and eternally worrying whether the storm would knock the power lines or the internet out. 

It wasn’t how Wonwoo had wanted to spend these holidays. He just wanted to be happy with his boyfriend, Wonwoo thought with a pouty face. 

Thankfully, the rest of the day was quite uneventful as the wind died down to a dull sweeping sound, almost like someone sweeping leaves across the pavement. 

*

In the late afternoon, Wonwoo was getting hungry. His Junnie still hadn’t woken up, which meant that he probably was just going to sleep until the morning and Wonwoo would have to figure out a way to take care of his dinner on his own. 

Until he remembered the apple pie Junhui brought home. 

Junhui had said, _“It’s a workplace present. Don’t touch it just yet until I can figure out how to bake it okay?”_

Wonwoo had agreed, but he was seriously getting hungry, didn’t know how to cook, and was reluctant to order takeout because he worried for those delivering the takeout in the storm. 

So, apple pie for dinner it is then. 

Junhui had mentioned something about… baking it? Wonwoo got the pie out of the fridge and stared at the pie, nice and chilled in it’s cardboard box. 

Grabbing his phone and searching for the correct baking time of an apple pie, Wonwoo cut himself a piece of apple pie, placed it on a tray lined with a piece of tin foil, pressed bake on the oven and adjusted the time correctly…

As he slid the tray with his piece of pie in, Wonwoo felt proud of himself. He managed to get something for himself to eat without bothering his Junnie from some well deserved rest. 

But his glee didn’t last for more than 2 minutes as the piece of pie exploded in the oven. 

Wonwoo: _?????_

Wonwoo: _Excuse me, piece of pie, what did I do to offend you?_

*  
  


Junhui was slightly groggy when he sat up, courtesy of the cold he caught because he forgot to wear slippers and walked barefoot on a cold tiled floor… 

Just in time to catch a muted “boom” coming from the general direction of the kitchen in their apartment. 

Junhui got out of bed hurriedly, making sure to bundle up, and speed walked to the kitchen. 

Where upon he found his idiotic boyfriend sighing over a mess of apple… goo on a piece of tin foil on their oven tray. 

“Wonwoo?” Junhui heard his nasally voice say. 

“Junnie!” Wonwoo immediately looked up to him, and then back at the apple pie. 

“What happened?” Junhui asked, although the answer was quite clear. 

Wonwoo sighed and made a pouty face at the piece of pie, and then replied, “Hunger happened.”

Junhui physically facepalmed, but was mentally smiling. 

“Don’t we have, like, cup noodles around somewhere?”

“We finished the last one yesterday,” Wonwoo replied matter-of-factly. 

Junhui was barely listening, however, as he looked inside the oven. 

“Jeon Wonwoo, did you happen to put the apple pie in the icebox, then not defrost it when you pulled it out?”

Wonwoo gulped. 

Junhui turned around to fix his cat-stare on Wonwoo. 

“Maybe...?” Wonwoo squeaked. 

“The pie was literally fine at room temperature, and it was still here when I was taking my medicine,” Junhui sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Wonwoo was starting to panic, immediately standing up and crossing over to where Junhui stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. Wonwoo draped himself over Junhui’s back like the true sloth he was. 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“No, it’s fine. I should have thought that you needed to eat in the evening,” Junhui replied, the fondness creeping back into his voice as he extracted himself from Wonwoo’s back hug. 

“Is fried rice okay?”

*

After making dinner for Wonwoo, Junhui proceeded to sleep the rest of his cold off and awoke early the next morning, earlier than Wonwoo. 

Well, time to fix the oven and actually feed him some apple pie. 

When Wonwoo awoke, he pulled himself up from the warmth of the bed to search for Junhui and went to the kitchen to show off his morning hairstyle in all of its glory.

He found a Junhui pulling a near-perfect apple pie from the oven. 

When Junhui saw him, he grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece straight off the pie, then held it out to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo ate the small bite of apple pie with a smile. 

Hmm. The apple pie is quite sweet. It’s good. Just like Junhui. 

He met Junhui’s eyes. 

Junhui smiled, “Morning, Wonwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not actually sure not defrosting something will cause it to explode in the oven, but I mean, defrosting exists for a reason right? In any case, stay safe in the kitchen and in real life!
> 
>   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
